Birthday
by Celecia Leigh
Summary: It's Jareth's birthday once again. My entry for the January Challenge over at LFFL Group on Facebook.


Disclaimers: Labyrinth belongs to Jim Henson. The song lyrics used within belong to David Bowie.

 **Birthday**

Dawn's first light found the Goblin King leaning against the window of his chambers. No doubt his guard would be at his door soon enough. He hated this day only slightly more than the anniversary of her not choosing him over her brother. How could others celebrate yet another year of life passing them by? He had been alive for centuries and still couldn't fathom why his mother still demanded a party and celebration each year. So another year had passed. So what? He knew how old he was.

Jareth sighed into the chilly morning air. If only he could remain where he sat and not have to go pretend for his subjects or his family until it was time to escape. All the pretending was draining on him. He would much rather be where he didn't have to pretend.

Tilting his head against the stone wall, Jareth closed his eyes. This was going to be a long long day, or he could do something for himself. Opening his eyes, he looked towards the brightening horizon. As early as it was, he could just fly off and leave them with nothing but a short note. After a quick nod, Jareth rose from his perch and walked to his wardrobe. With a quick change, he returned to the window. Conjuring a crystal, he tossed it over his shoulder as he transformed into a white golden owl and flew out into the early morning air. Higher and higher he flew until he was only a dark speck in the brightening sky.

Sometime later the golden white owl landed on a bare branch of a tall oak tree outside of a shabby apartment building. He moved slowly to get closer to the small balcony against the wall. With a hop, he landed on the railing. Looking inside he could see a simple room with very few furnishings, but covered in festival decor. Ah, yes that mortal holiday wasn't too long ago. He then noticed that among the normal items he had seen over the last few years were owls.

Music drifted through the cracks of the odd window before him. It wasn't too bad. Over the years he had heard some horrid stuff come from her dwelling, but this almost sounded familiar or at least the voice did.

"Sometimes you get so lonely. Sometimes you get nowhere."

Then she walked into view. Her lovely dark hair was tied back messily, revealing her long elegant neck. Walking toward her dining table, she stretched her arms over her head. On the table, he noticed quite a few storage containers.

He glided off the railing and hopped along the wooden floor closer to the odd window in front of him. Jareth didn't want her to see him.

At least this birthday wasn't going too bad. He was getting to watch her.

She opened one of the boxes and turned to the wall. Slowly she began to remove the decor from the walls. Garlands, ornaments, and lights soon filled the boxes.

A new song drifted through the cracks. "Because my love for you. Would break my heart in two."

Who was the singer? He so wanted to reach up and starch a talon on the glass, but he would be yelled at again. Jareth sighed, or as well as an owl could.

Suddenly, she walked toward the window. He moved as quickly as she could against the wall to the side of the window.

She opened the window slightly and stuck her head out. Looking straight at him, she frowned.

"You might want to get back before everything goes up in flames. I'll be here when it's actually time for your escape."

He would have frowned if he could. It was his birthday. Couldn't spend it how he wanted?

Sighing, she knelt down to seemingly to look him in the eye. "I know you would rather spend the whole day with me, but they've been planning for months. Your family is even going to wait a few days before bombarding you."

He hung his head slightly. Why was she pushing him away? Did she not want to spend the day with him?

"Now get." She stood up. "I have work to do, or your birthday present will be ruined." She walked back inside, closed the window, and closed the drapes.

Taking a deep breath, he hopped up to the railing. Flapping his wing, he readied for the journey back. He almost took flight when he heard a sound behind him. Turning his head slightly, she saw her standing there.

"Happy Birthday, Jareth."

If he could smile as an owl, he would have. Turning his head, he jumped off the railing. Flapping his wings he soared high above to return to his kingdom.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed it, and please leave a review if you please.


End file.
